Shinobi: Truth Or Dare: My Way
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: Meet all the shinobi icluding Rookie Twelve,The Akatsuki and the sound nin playing Truth Or Dare.Well,mostly because I force them. There will be chaos,disaster, humor and a lot of puking because of the romance.
1. Chapter 1

All the Rookie 12 are gathering in the training with their sensei, training.

**Kakashi:** Okay. Now all you choose your sparing partner to spare with. While me, Gai, Kurenai,

and Asuma will watch you.

**All of Rookie 12:** (_nodded and begin choosing_)

**Naruto: **I choose Teme!!

**Sasuke:** (_snorted_) Like hell I'm gonna spare with you dope.

**Naruto:** What did you call me, Teme!!??

**Sasuke:** You heard me, Dope!

**The two:** (_Begin fighting_)

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome.

**Choji**: Indeed.

**Sakura & Ino**: (_Cheering_) Beat Naruto into a pulp, Sasuke-kun!!!

**Asuma: (**_sighed_**) **Alright, break it up, you two.

**Sasuke & Naruto:** _(Ignore him and continue fighting)_

**Kakashi:** Stop fighting you two.

**The two mention:** (_Ignore him too_)

**Kurenai:** (_vein popping in the forehead_) WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCKING HELL

UP!!! I HAVE A HEADACHE AND YOU ALL ARE NOT HELPING!!!!

**Everyone else**: O_o

**Kurenai:** (_blushes_) Sorry about that-

Before she could finish, a bright green light surround them and all the shinobi vanish, leaving

nothing in the training field.

All of the shinobi fell from the sky and onto the ground. They landed on each other in a big piled. Kiba recovered first and looked around him. He saw that he and the others are in a _**very **_big bedroom. The bed was a shape of a mouse. There was a play-station and play-station 2 in front of a tv.

**Kiba:** Where are we?!

The others got up as well. They look around the room and found a door behind them. Naruto was about to reached out for the knob when the door suddenly. Naruto, being the idiot he is, screamed.

The was a tall figure wearing a hooded cloak.

The figure: Hello everyone. I would like to welcome you all. Welcome to Shinobi: Truth Or Dare:

My Way. Or you call this………your worst nightmare………

_______________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW.

YOU CAN ALSO MAKE A OC FOR ME TO PUT IN THE GAME. BUT, I WILL ONLY CHOOSE ONE BECAUSE I HAVE MY OWN FRIENDS AND OCS TO PUT. SO, HURRY!!

JA NEE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmare

The Konoha shinobis look at the figure oddly.

**Sakura:** Who are you?

**Figure:** (_Took off the cloak revealing a 12 years old girl with short black hair. She has light skin and two pairs of brown eyes. She is wearing a plain red shirt with black trousers to match_

_ with. She tied a long light green plain headband around her forehead._)

**Me:** Yo! My name is Fatin.

**Kakashi:** Excuse me, do you know how we got here?

**Me:** Of course I do. I am the one who bring you all here.

**Everyone:** (_yell at my face,literally_) What!!!??

**Me:**(_back off_) Calm down,sheesh!! You are going to make me deaf!!

**Everyone:** (_calm down a bit_) Well?

**Me:** (_sighed_) Like I said before, you are all here for a game of Truth or Dare.

**Sasuke and Neji:** (snorted) Like I wanna play a stupid game.

**Me:** You have too.

**Sasuke:** (_raised an eyebrow_) And why is that?

**Me:** (_grinned evilly_) Because if you dont play, I will never sent you back into your world.( _Lighting flashing behind me in the background_.) YOU ALL WILL BE TRAP HERE!!! AND I WILL TURN

THE KONOHA SHINOBIS INTO HAMSTERS WHICH I WILL FEED TO MY CATS!!!! (_laughed evilly_)

**Everyone:** (_back away slowly from me_) o_O

**Me:** (_still laughing evilly_)

**Asuma:** She lost it.

**Kurenai:** (_sweet-dropped_) yeah.

**Kakashi:** (she is scarier than Kurenai, he tought)

**Me:** (_finally stop laughing and said in a scary tone_) **Now, you all must in a circle.** (_take out a bazoka_) **Or else........**

**The Shinobi:** (_quickly sit in a circle, not wanting to be hit by the weapon_)

**Me:** Okay. I will start with Sasuke. Truth Or Dare, Teme?

**Sasuke:** I prefer dare. And dont call me Teme.

Me:(ingnore him) Your dare is.......(whisper into his ear)

Sasuke: (face went pale) NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!!

Me: (point the Bazoka at him)

Sasuke: ...............FINE!

Me: ( smiled) Okay! (Grab a big package in the drawer in toss it at Sasuke. Then shove him into the closet)

Choji: What is he doing in the closet?

Me: (smirked) You see....(knocked on the closet's door)

Me: Are you done yet?

Sasuke: ..........yes.

Me: Come out and show us!

Sasuke: NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING OUT THERE!!!

Me: (sighed, open the door forcefully, and dragged Sasuke out.)

Ankward silence. Then Naruto bust out.

Naruto: WAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWHAHAWHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

Everyone else: (Rolling on the floor laughing)

Sasuke was wearing a pink bride gown with a tiara on his head. His face was covered in nails were also have been painted red.

Kiba: WAHWAHWAH, PINK SUITS YOU, SASUKE!! WAHWAHWAWH!!!!

Neji:(chuckles) I thought I never see the almighty Uchiha wearing a pink gown!

Naruto,Kakashi, and Lee: (took out a camera and begin shooting photos) Blackmail, blackmail ,blackmail,blackmail.......

Me: HAHHAH, okey Sasuke, you can change .

Sasuke: Gladly (rushed into the closet)

Me: Okay guys, on with our victim- i mean -player.

Everyone: (stop laughing immediately and each one have a horrified look. If Sasuke was bad enough, was nightmare have awaiten them?)

Me: (coughed) But before that, I will like to introduce you to my new assistent, which is also my friend, Syakirah!!

The door open and a girl with black hair walked in. She kept her long hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue blouse with white pants. Her eyes was coal black. She tied a red scarf around her neck.

Syakirah: Hello, Fatin! (She then saw Kakashi and embraced him a hug)

Syakirah: OMG, KAKASHI! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!

Kakashi: (choked) need........air

Everyone else: (sweat-dropped. Then looked at me for an explanation)

Me: (whispers) She like him.

Everyone: OOOOhhhhhhhhh........

Kakashi: (fainted because lack of Oxygen)

Me: (sighed) Well the next dare was supposed to be for Kakashi, but he just fainted. I think we have to wait for him to wake out. (Waves) See you all in the next chapter for the dare.

Ja Nee!!!

* * *

Please review.

You can also make some dares and truths for me to use. If you do sent some, I will appreciate it.

^_^


End file.
